


Reunion of Eternity

by Mariaherdina245



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Kissing, Platonic Kissing, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Violet Evergarden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariaherdina245/pseuds/Mariaherdina245
Summary: Violet Evergarden has finally understood the meaning of love and will come to her Major who is in the location given by his brother to her. Firstly the confession, and then something else...





	1. Chapter 1

~Leiden, Leidenschaftlich~

"Captain Dietfried, will you tell me where's Major Gilbert?"

The girl, Violet Evergarden asked with her doll-like expression, as usual, somehow begging for him to give an answer-where is her Major. The captain, Dietfried, seemingly doesn't want to answer her stupid question that has been asked like many times. He grew tired of it but doesn't let himself caught up by her, "How many times do I have to tell you?" he sighed softly. "Major Gilbert.. is already dead," he replied, but not sincere. Which means he lied to her.

She was surprised, but she knew she shouldn't trust his words, what she hears wasn't the truth. Violet shook her head, "No… Major can't be dead! I don't believe it!" despite her struggles to believe that he's still alive, she refuses to believe that he's already dead.

Dietfried clicked his tongue in disgust, how he hated to see her struggles to believe that he's still alive, and why do Violet even refusing to follow his orders? Because she's no longer a tool, of course, that's why she was discharged from the past. "Tsk… how can a tool like you no longer taking orders?" he looked at her in a menacing way, "Tell me, what makes you no longer taking orders and refusing to be a soldier's tool?"

Violet has her answer when he asked her, despite her doll-like face and her almost-like soldier attitude that ceased. The female Auto-Memories Doll took a deep breath, taking her time before she could speak her answer, "Because… I'm a human being, not a tool anymore, Major told me to be free and live like how people live. That's what he told me," she smiled sincerely. "Before Major 'died'… he told me to live and be free, and his last words… 'I love you'…" she looks up at him, "I love him, I understand what he meant to me.."

Gilbert was the one who made her, he has given her the name, taught her to speak, read and write. He was the one who treats her with compassion and care, and she was glad that she has finally understood the meaning of 'I love you' that he confessed to her.

Dietfried's eyes widened in complete surprise, he never thought and realize that his younger brother has confessed his love for her, and didn't think he would say that to her. He chuckled softly at her response, now he understands why his brother left and save her in the war to live. "I see… now I understand why he told me that, how foolish you are, Gilbert…" he talked as if he was here, and then he glanced at her. "Well then, looks like you have impressed me. Violet Evergarden, I will tell you where Gilbert is."

Violet's eyes widened, as she smiled at the Captain, "Thank you… Captain Dietfried," she thanked him as she bowed at him. Dietfried began to tell her where his location and where he lives currently, "Gilbert is in Roswell, the place is known for its summerhouses. He's in the cliff near the beach where it was his hiding place, it should be there where he worked."

"Understand, thank you, sir."

She bowed in thanking him, as she turned away to heading out from his office, Dietfried smirked, leaning his cheek on his fist on the desk. "Well then, Gilbert… Violet is now looking for you and will confess her love for you," while on the other side, Gilbert was at his house in the cliff near the beach, checking on his paperwork as a Colonel of Leidenschaftlich Army.

~Roswell, Genetrix~

Violet was taking her ride in the train, where her direction is heading towards Roswell, having thoughts about meeting her Major. It makes her feelings for him has grown, once she got arrived, she picks up her suitcase as she went to pass the summerhouses, it reminds her where she was with her client named Oscar. Time flies so fast, and how was life being so beautiful, recognizing people's feelings to each other and what is the meaning of love, it was part of what she has learned.

Once she arrived at the cliff, the breeze has passed her form, her hair and the trim of her attire, which is the usual dress that she always wore during her work. Climbing up to the cliff wasn't that easy-but because she was a discharged soldier-she able to climb up to the edge and doesn't get tired easily. Once she got arrived at the edge, she found a wooden house in front of her, where Major Gilbert would be there.

Taking a deep breath, and probably won't use her usual greeting like what she does with the other clients. Violet approached the door as she standing in front of it, nervously as she knocks on the door three times, "Um… excuse me," she called, "I'm here looking for Major Gilbert Bougainvillea."

"Hm?"Gilbert heard the voice came from outside the door of his wooden house, he sighed softly as he stood up from his desk and walked up to the door. He thought it was one of the soldiers who came to receive reports, he opened the door for her, "Yes?" suddenly his eyes widened at the sight of a person he hasn't met for a long time. "Violet?"

Violet heard her name being called, as she looks up who's in front of her-it was her Major that she has been longing to see. After not seeing him for a long time, tears formed from the corner of her eyes, how she wanted to see him and hold him. "Major… Major!!" she jumped a bit high and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, this wasn't an illusion to her-it was real. "I missed you… I finally found you.." she murmured as she cried with her tears falling down to her cheeks.

Gilbert hugged her tightly as he was trying to comfort her, tears welled up from his eye that he missed her so much, even not seeing her for a long time. This is not a dream he used every day, "Violet… I missed you too… I'm glad that you came for me.." he said to her, still comforting her while she's still crying unstoppably.

She nodded, trying to wipe the streaming tears from her eyes, it still flowing, their reunion was happy and emotional. "I… I have to know the meaning of your last words… before you leave me there... I understand what it means…" she said to him while trying to let go of him.

The Colonel began to let go of her to look at her appearance, it's been a while to see her becoming a beautiful woman. He still had his arms around her waist and looking at her with his one eye, other has been shot in the war and wore his eyepatch to cover it, "Oh, really? Then… do you know what it means?"

"It means that… you're caring for me," she blushed when she said that to him, explaining the meaning of his words. "You have taken care of me during that time you've raised me, I want to be with you, I want to be in the world where you were there with me. I've realized that you loved me that day."

Gilbert smiled at her confession, glad that she finally know what it means so they can love each other, he spoke in his soft voice. "I'm glad that you understand the meaning of my words, I have fallen in love with you since I've taken care of you and you stole my heart. I want you to be a person with a heart, not a tool, now it seems like you're a person-a beautiful woman. Violet.." he placed his hands on her soft cheeks. "I love you.."

Violet smiled as she could feel his warm hands on her cheeks, she placed her hands on his cheeks too. Tears streaming down from the corner of her eyes, emotionally as she felt a light inside of her and happiness in her, "I love you too, Major…"

Gilbert smiled as tears streaming down from his eye, he leaned down towards her to kiss her on the lips, this is what he wants. Reunited with his beloved one and able to be together, after not seeing each other for a long time, Violet slowly closed her eyes with tears falling down, kissing him back. The kiss was hot, desperate and passionate, yet it was their confession of love.

He pulled away from the kiss as he got inside and let her in, "Come in, we don't want people to see us, making out," he chuckled in embarrassed. "I have many things to talk about, and you must be happy to talk about," he smiled at her. She blushed when he said that, to which she hadn't blushed in a while, "Yes.." she carried her suitcase as she went inside, letting him closed the door, "Um… Major… Colonel… what should I call you?"

Gilbert glanced at her, "Oh, I'm no longer a Major, besides I'm currently a Colonel. But you may address me as Gilbert," he smiled at her, he always shows his warm side of him when she's here. "I heard you're working as an Auto-Memories Doll right?"

"Right… Gilbert," she feels strange to call him by the first name since she gets used to address him as Major or maybe Colonel. "Yes, I've become an Auto-Memories Doll in a CH Postal Company by President Hodgins. I've experienced a lot with writing letters for people who can't write."

"Wow… that's amazing, I knew Claudia can count on me," Gilbert said to her, after he carried her suitcase to his bedroom, he was wearing his usual black uniform when he formerly a Major, then heading towards the door to go out with her, "Are you ready?"

Violet nodded, wrapping her arms around his arm as he let her holding onto his arm, "I'm ready."

Once they're walking out from the wooden house to the forest, where it has a pathway to the place where he used to spend time on. Gilbert glanced at her doll-like appearance and her attire, to which it made him blushed by her beautiful looks, "You looks pretty with that dress, I never saw you like that before. And you still look beautiful."

Violet blushed slightly, still using her flat expression like a doll, "Iris and Cattleya pick one dress for me and I wore one, but… I still keep this brooch that you gave to me, "her emerald brooch was glistening as he saw that, he smiled at her. "I'm glad that you still keep that with you," he then look forward while walking, "Alright, we'll get closer to the place. Close your eyes and wait until I told you to open your eyes, okay?"

"Yes.."

She whispered, closing her eyes and carefully walks with her arms around his arm, he walked her to the field. "Keep your eyes close, no peeking," he says as he got arrived at the field with violet flowers, he stopped as Violet also stopped beside him. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

The doll-like Auto-Memory Doll opened her eyes, as it was a field surrounded with many violet flowers. The familiar flowers she has seen before, and was named by him to her, "It's so beautiful…"Violet began to slowly walk forward, the gentle breeze has to let the flowers waved even her form. Gilbert smiled when she wandered around happily when he missed her while she was gone, he always visited this field to see the violet flowers. It reminds him of her, "Yes, I always visit this field when I'm missed you, yet it's too beautiful like you, Violet…"

Violet heard him as she glanced at the violet flower, as she kneeled down to pluck the flower from the ground, then she stands up with a blush on her cheeks. She did not understand what he meant, "Which one is beautiful? Me… or the flower?" she turned to face him, Gilbert chuckled at her as he walking towards her and stopped in front of her, "You are Violet right? It means that you and the flower are one," he took the violet flower from her hand then putting it behind her ear. "See? You are Violet."

Her cheeks flushed as she touched the flower behind her ear, it was embarrassing for her that she never felt like this before. "Major-I mean… Gilbert… don't tease me," she looked away from him with her hand in front of her chest, averting her eyes, "It's embarrassing…" it seems like her emotions have improved from time to time. It even affects him.

Gilbert laughed softly at her, "I never seen you like that but… it's cute," he then put his fingers under her chin to turn her into facing him. "I'm not teasing you, I'm sincere," he smiled as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips, her eyes widened at the kiss which was out of the blue. Her cheeks flushed in furiously as she averted her eyes, [Gilbert…], she thought in her mind, still had no choice. Violet put her hands on his shoulders as she kissed him back with her eyes closed.

The ex-Major let go of her chin as he wrapped his arms around her waist, he couldn't stop kissing her just because he missed her so much. As long he can survive, Violet slowly opened her eyes, realizing that he did not pull away, as she patted on his shoulder many times, "G-Gilbert… I can't breath…" she begged between the kiss if this keep continued-she'll faint if she stays like that.

Gilbert realized what he was doing so he immediately pulls away and let go of her, scratching behind his head as he was embarrassed. "Um… sorry about what I'm doing, I couldn't hold back anymore because I missed you so much," he begs his pardon by bowing at her, like how soldier does. "The reason why I'm doing that because we haven't spent some time together, so, please… I apologize about what happened."

Violet look down at him, "It's alright Gilbert…" she smiled at him, "I missed you too because I want to spend some time with you too," she held onto his hand and kissed on his fingertips. Iris must have taught her about what she did, and Cattleya? Who knows, she would do that to Claudia, but not anyone knows that. His eyes widened when he kissed on his fingertips, but he let her do that, "Looks like we better go back, let's go."

She nodded at him, "Understood."

. . .

~CH Postal Company, Leiden, Leidenshaftlich~

Meanwhile, Cattleya Baudelaire, was in the CH Postal Company, staring at Claudia Hodgins with a teasing smile, she was curious about what he was doing with paperwork. No wonder he was charismatic to women… maybe? She doesn't know, "Claudia~ What are you doing?" she asked him while facing up to him.

He flinched at her actions towards him, "Cattleya…" he looked away from her, "I was just working on paperwork, who knows if we got another client-"

"President Hodgins!"

Cattleya suddenly slipped forward by Benedict who called out for him in the office, accidentally. Once he got inside, something unexpected has happened when he stepped inside...

~Back to Roswell, Genetrix~

"So, Violet, have you eaten yet?"

Gilbert asked her once they got in his wooden house since Violet wasn't good at cooking, she hadn't eaten for a long time. Her frown deepened as she looks down at her feet, "I… haven't eaten for a long time, I don't know what to eat. I'm bad at cooking and President Hodgins did not notice I haven't eaten yet," she explained the truth.

His eyes widened in complete shock, after finding out she hadn't eaten in a long time, "You haven't eaten anything all the way down here? Gosh… what is Claudia thinking all this time?" he murmured, before taking a long sigh at look down at her. "You should eat this time, wait here while I prepare a meal for you," he said as he went to the kitchen. Violet patiently sat down on the chair in front of the table, fixing her dress, "Sorry… President Hodgins didn't know I haven't eaten yet, I don't know if he would take his responsibility well."

"Don't worry, I'll tell him to take care of you very well, then I will hit him hard for not taking care of you and being irresponsible," he said as he straightens his black glove, it was a maneuverable prosthetic arm he received after he lost his arm in the war. After a while, Violet saw the meals for both of them has arrived, he handed the plate in front of here, she had taken off her brown gloves, which shows her metallic prosthetic arms and hands, "Eat well, you must be hungry right?"

She nodded with a smile, holding her fork and her knife with her prosthetic hands, it seems like she had gotten used to using them. "Let's eat them," she began to eat while he did the same, then he spotted her prosthetic hands which is visible. He frowned in guilt that it reminds him when Violet lost her arms in the war, as he was silent to see her like this, while she chewed her foot. Violet noticed his sad expression as she asked with worries, "Gilbert, is there something wrong?" she asked.

His thought interrupted by her question, Gilbert put up his smile at her, as if there's nothing wrong with him. "Oh no, there's nothing wrong, I was distracted by some thoughts in my head."

Violet doesn't want to see him like this, as she placed her fork and knife on the table, "I… I was worried about your left hand," she points out at his black-gloved hand. "Is it… because of of.."

"It's fine, really… I get used to things like this," he took off his glove which shows his prosthetic hand, as he tried to move and motion its fingers. "You don't need to worry about it, I know you also felt the same way as I do. I've been worried about you when you're gone and when I'm not around, and when I'm not there for you."

She looks down at her lap, having many thoughts of her not being around him, while she was having a meeting with the clients. She has learned to live in her life and no longer a soldier, to which means that she has become a person in her life, "I learned how to be a person, how I understand people's feelings when you're not around. I have overcome them and learning the meaning of your last words," she smiled at him, her sky-blue eyes that he admired always stay beautiful. "Thank you, for saving me in that war, I know that I tried to save you back then…"

He listens to her, as he smiled at her, "I'm glad that you have overcome it," he hesitated a bit when she thanked him for what happened in the war. "I had to, you're just a young girl who suffered during the war. I can't stand idly to watch you suffer after losing your arms, I had no choice."

"Gilbert…"

Violet stands up from her seat, then went over from the table, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hugging in his comfort, "I wanted to stay with you and by your side, I do not want you to leave me again…" she murmured, he leaned his head on her chest in comfort, closing his eyes. "Me too…"

She brushed the strands of his jet-black hair gently, with her fingers, "Can I… sleep with you? I don't feel like want to sleep alone but… I'm worried that you have to work on your paperwork," he felt comfortable when she brushed the strands of his hair, he spoke in a soft voice. "I can deal with those later, I'd rather spending time with you rather than spending time on work," he opens his eyes to look at her sky blue eyes, "You can sleep with me if you want to."

"Well, I will sleep with you."

Violet let go of her arms from him as she smiled, he smiled as he stands up and took a hold on her hand, "Then… shall we go to the bedroom?" he said before he guided to his bedroom, her cheeks flushed when he held her hand.

. . .

Once she's inside his bedroom, Violet realized that she didn't bring her sleeping gown, as she sat down on the bedside and taking off her boots. Gilbert blushed when he thought of sleeping with her at this night, "Um… did you bring your sleeping gown?"

"… I didn't bring one, do you have..?"

She glanced at him, with her innocent-like look, "You won't peek me changing, right?"

He went to the wardrobe to get one of his white shirts with collars and long sleeves. "Some of my clothes are big because I'm tall so…" he handed one for her, then his cheeks flushed at her question as he shook his hands towards her. "I-I won't! Why would I see you changing and it's a pervert who would do that!" he said in flustered. Violet nodded at him, turning around without saying anything, as she began to take off her jacket first.

Gilbert immediately turned around when she began to get changed, he unbuttoned his buttons in three-piece of his shirt, then running his hair bangs that slicked back to down messily.

After she gets changed, she began to let her hair completely down to her back, glancing at him. "Gilbert, you can turn around," he heard her as he slowly turns around, blushed to see her hair down and wearing his shirt. His heart beats so fast that he couldn't contain his patience to see her like this, "Gilbert? Are you okay?" she asked. He placed his hand on his left chest, where his heart beating, "I'm sorry… I can't stop my heart from beating fast from seeing you like this…" he said nervously, averting his one eye.

"You should take a deep breath, it should calm you down…"

She smiled at him before she leaned her head against the pillow, Gilbert looked at her as he took a deep breath, then he started to calm down. "Thank you Violet…" he then goes over to the bed and sat down on the bedside, "Are you ready?" he said as he began to slept beside her, her cheeks flushed when he faced her as she turned away with her back facing him. "It's embarrassing…" her cheeks flushed when she said that.

Gilbert laughed quietly at her cute reaction when she turned back from him, "Why are you so shy, is it because of me?" he smiled, "You know, I haven't seen you for a long time, even seeing your face which made me sad."

Hearing him saying that because of it, Violet turned around, facing him as his plan worked, "Sometimes, I feel sad whenever I couldn't see your face, Gilbert.."

"Then we have to look at each other's faces because we often work distantly, I have a duty as a Colonel of Leidenshaftlich Army. While your duty as an Auto-Memory Doll, you travel around to write for people who can't write," he remarked with a frown, Violet shook her head. She really missed seeing her Major so much, "When I think about you, I always reminded this emerald brooch that you give to me," she showed the brooch on her grip.

Gilbert nodded, "I will always remember you when I look at the violet flowers, it reminds me of you," he then looked at the emerald brooch on the grip of her hand, as he looks up at her. "We're not alone... we have each other."

She leaned her emerald brooch to her lips, then kissed it like how she was thinking of him, "Good night, Gilbert..." she smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. He smiled when he saw her fell asleep, as he leans to kiss on her forehead before he fell asleep with her.

"Good night, Violet..."


	2. ~Everyday with You~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Violet and Gilbert was having fun together as if there's nothing happened with them. Claudia was visiting them after the "accident" with Cattleya, but then... it doesn't go well when it comes to the topic they're talking about...

~Roswell, Genetrix~

The morning has arrived in the city of Roswell of Genetrix country, where the sunlight has risen from the mountain. In the wooden house, Violet's eyes opened when she saw Gilbert in front of her while sleeping, with their covers on their body, their hands were intertwined together. Gilbert woke up with his eyes open as he smiled at her, "Good morning, Violet…" he gripped onto her hand, "How's your sleep? A bit tired?"

"I'm just sleepy.."Violet pouted, as she leaned closer to give him a morning kiss, he kissed back as it makes him awake. He assumed that his day is different when Violet is with him, he pulled away from the kiss, "You can sleep any longer and I'll stay by your side,"he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him in affectionate, "You're so warm, Major-I mean Gilbert…"

She cuddled closer to him, with his chin rested on top of her head, "Um… Gilbert? I was thinking if we could…" she gulped. "… be a newlywed?"

Gilbert blushed when he thought about being newlywed, he was happy but yet, worried at the same time about the war ahead that day. But he will stay focused on making her happy, instead of worrying about that, "A newlywed huh… so what happened to us then, sleeping on the same bed?" he teased.

"I think so…"Violet nodded as she tried to look up at him, even though his chin is on top of her head. "Gilbert… move your chin... I can't see your face…" she whined. The ex-Major who is a Colonel chuckled as he moves away his chin to look down at her, "What's wrong? Do you miss seeing my face so badly?"

She shook her forehead, pouting yet she tried to make an expression of begging, even embarrassed. "No… I want to… kiss you.."

"Then.. why didn't you say so?"

He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her, with his arms wrapped around her closer to him, she kissed him back with her eyes closed. It was a pleasing moment between these two, until she pulled away in embarrassment, "Ah… it's so embarrassing…" he was puzzled in confused by her sudden stop of kissing. "What's wrong? Is this your first time of…?" he knew that Violet didn't get used in such a love relationship like what they did.

The blonde female shook her head, trying to convince him, "No… it's just... this is my first time in a love relationship like this… but, I understand how it feels like to be…" she sighed softly. "Sorry, I thought I might have misunderstood you.."

Gilbert smiled as he placed his hand on her cheek, "It's okay, don't be rushed or else you don't know what's happening, we still have some time to do it," he kissed on top of her forehead. "You can show your affection on how much you loved me, I would do the same thing for you…"

She nodded at him, as she slowly sat up. "I think… I finally understand that I can show my affection to you Major…" she leaned down to kiss him on the lip, to which he kissed back and suddenly rolled over her. So he got on top of her, he keeps kissing her with his hands pressing against the mattress between Violet's sides, this made her surprised by his sudden actions, as she mumbled between the kiss. "Gilbert…"

Gilbert blushed at the way she called his name, he then keeps kissing her until he pulled away for air, still on top of her. "Are you not embarrassed anymore? When we kissed like that?" he asked between panting, she shook her head with a smile. "No, I don't feel embarrassed when I recognize it…" she giggled softly, "Sorry… I called your name because… I really love you, Major."

The man in his late twenties listens to her as he grinned, "That's good then. Just to let you know, we'll keep this going anytime," he then looked at her in the eyes as he smiled, "It's alright, I really like how you called me. I really love you Violet.." he said as he leaned down to kiss her again, to which she kissed back again.

Her breath began to limiting herself from kissing, as Violet patted on his shoulder many times to remind him. "G-Gilbert… I can't breath."

Gilbert felt his shoulder being patted as he pulled away, "Oh, sorry… I guess my greed has returned, heh.." he sat up slowly and stretched his arms, groaning softly. "You know, we can't stay on the bed for too long, we should do something fun," he says as he got up from the bed. Violet breathes slowly for some air as she got up from the bed, holding onto her main attire. "Then let's get changed..." she said as she prepared to unbutton his clothes, Gilbert quickly turns away when she's changing, as he wore the black military jacket of his uniform, then also his tie. Violet tied back her hair in usual hairstyle, added with her dark brown gloves, her Prussian blue jacket, and her white dress, added with her boots. "Major, I'm ready," she lifted the trim of her dress a bit as she kneeled at him like a princess.

He turned around at her, noticing how elegant and beautiful she was when she's like this, he smiled at her, "Let's go then."

. . .

Meanwhile, Claudia got off from the train once he got arrived at Roswell, the city of Genetrix, yawning after sleeping on the train for a long time. "Gosh, it's like a long time when I'm supposed to meet him.." he sighed as he stepped towards the road from the station, once he was wandering around to look for his best friend Gilbert. Until he caught a glimpse of Violet, who's holding hands with Gilbert when they're in the market, which made his jaw dropped, "Violet? Gilbert?" he shook his head, that can't be them--he thought, but it was so real.

He thinks he could approach them, as he cleared his throat and walking up to them, hopefully, Gilbert won't hit on him, he swung his arm around Gilbert's shoulders as he grinned. "Long time no see, Gil," he greeted him as he took a glance on him, which made Violet was surprised to see him in here, "P-President Hodgins?"

"Claudia!"

He smiled at him before he could prepare his fist to hit him, for not taking care of her well, "How are you doing..." he began to hit him on his face, letting him whimper by holding his nose. "... when you're taking care of Violet while I'm not around?" he glared at him in complete distressed, Claudia looked at him as he went puzzled, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Gilbert tilted his head, "You didn't know? How come you didn't look after her when she's hungry? Such a hard time..." the Colonel took a long sigh, as Violet holding onto Gilbert's arm with her hand. "Alright! I'm sorry! I was too busy with some works!" he apologized, "Besides, I thought Violet can buy on her own!"

Violet answered, "But I didn't bring any money."

. . . 

Well, that makes sense at all, one more hit on Claudia in the head by his own best friend, completely annoyed how irresponsible he was. The dark-blue haired Colonel shook his head, with a smile on his face, "But... thanks for taking care of her well, I knew I can count on you," he nodded at him while rubbing his head, it has a swollen bump on it. "Yeah, can we talk about this at your house?"Claudia glanced at her as he smiled, "Sorry about not watching over you."

Violet bowed at him with a slight smile on her lips, yet she still tries to be happy, "It's alright President, I forgive you."

Then three of them went back to the wooden house where Gilbert lives, as soon they got inside, Violet was sitting on the chair in the dining room, in between of Gilbert who's facing Claudia. "So, what's your purpose of visiting me here?" he asked, "Is it about the second war?" this sent a shiver down her spine when he said that, of course--there will be a second war ahead, it still next month. Claudia nodded, "It's not just visiting you and yes, but it still next month and we still have some days to go. For Violet..." he glanced at her, as Gilbert spoke, "Could you ghostwrite for the letter to my brother?" "I will do it, please give me a minute." After Violet prepared her typewriter and the paper, Gilbert began to spoke when she wrote while he speaks. "Dietfried, how are you doing? It's been a while since I have seen and heard about you, I have received the news about the war next month and we still have three weeks left. I want to inform you to get prepared, and hope that you will be okay there, from your brother, Gilbert," he took a deep breath, "... Claudia too." Violet stopped typing as she has finished, then taking out the letter and handed the letter to him, "Here, Gilbert," she said with a smile. "Thank you, Violet," he smiled back as he checked the letter, his eyes widened at her wonderful writing skills, "You're good at this, no wonder you always carry your suitcase, "Claudia pouts, crossing his arms. "That's how Auto-Memories Doll do, I'm running the company--"he felt his arm being hit by him, chuckling at his best friend's words, "I know that, Claudia." Hearing him saying his last name makes him irritated, he doesn't like being called by the first name, it sounded like a girl to him. "Anyways, I'm going to take a shower, Claudia, unpack your stuff in the guest room I've prepared for you. Violet..." he glanced at her, then he giggled slightly that confused her, tilting her head. "Major?" "It's nothing, take your time." While Gilbert was taking a shower, Claudia was unpacking his suitcase when Violet taking her typewriter as he asked, "So, how did it goes with Colonel Gilbert?" he smiled at him. "Did you spent some time with him?" her cheeks flushed when the President of CH Postal Company asked her that, she didn't bother at all, just embarrassed, "I do..." she smiled, "I'm glad that I can meet him... then... I finally understand the meaning of love, as I confessed to him.. we're..." she placed her fingers on her lips. Reminded of her first kiss with him, Gilbert's best friend snickered, "I knew it... this is going to happen." After he finished unpacking, he saw Gilbert's towel on the chair as he went shocked, "He forgot his towel..." he glanced at her, "Hey uh. could you offer this back to him?" he grabbed the towel and handed it to Violet. She nodded, not knowing that she never saw him shirtless before, "I will bring this back to him." Violet went down to the bathroom while carrying his towel, then she stopped in front of the bathroom, as she knocked on the door, "Gilbert, you forgot your towel," she spoke out a bit loudly. A few minutes later, the door opens as his muscular and well-built body was seen, with scars from the war, Violet's eyes widened in surprise as she saw his hair has fallen down and not slicked back, "Ah, Violet... thank you for the towel,"he smiled as he was about to grab the towel. But she tensed a bit which made him stopped reaching out his hand, her cheeks flushed as she went puzzled by this feeling--what is this feeling? She keeps asking herself in her mind, "Major...? Why are you naked?" Wait a minute, is this her first time seeing him naked? That is unexpected and somehow--shocked her, he blinked in embarrassment, regretting that he didn't teach her about not seeing him like this. "Violet... you know that I'm taking a bath, right?" An awkward silence fell between them, as she closed her eyes and screamed after seeing his lower region... then she began to run away in embarrassment. "Violet?!" he shouted at her, Claudia glanced at her who heading towards Gilbert's bedroom and slammed the door behind her, he was shocked, "What happened?!" "Major Gilbert is...!!" Wait... Oh... Now he gets what it means, the President of his company sighed in frustration, yet embarrassment after finally realized what happened. "Violet, do you want me to give the towel to Gilbert?" he asked her, "Yes please..."She begged, slowly opened the door and handed the towel to him.


End file.
